


Prom Night

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall, Bring Me The Horizon, Fall Out Boy, Sleeping With Sirens, the 1975 - Fandom, the story so far
Genre: Belliott, F/M, Koli, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott's prom turns out to be a complete and total disaster - just like he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's five o'clock on a Friday night and Elliott's still not sure if he's going to his high school prom or not. He has his suit on (the usual black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie - he's not creative in the fashion sense whatsoever) and his blond hair is slicked back to look composed. He sighs, turning on the water in the sink and splashing some on his face. He's drying his face off when his phone rings and he looks over to see that Amanda is calling him. 

"Hey," he says as he answers it.

"Hey, when are you picking me up? I hope you're heading over right now because it's already after five."

"About that... I'm not sure if I'm going anymore," he starts before she cuts him off.

"Dude, you're going. You said you were gonna go weeks ago. Come on, we've been planning to go for ages! And besides, I need a ride and I'm not riding in a car that has Jack behind the wheel."

"But Alex and Lynn will be there. They're pretty cool, right?" he offers.

"Yeah, they're cool, but they're not you. I want you there, Elliott. Come on."

"Okay. Might as well since I'm already dressed."

"That's the spirit! What are you wearing?"

"What do you think?" he laughs, turning off the bathroom light and walking to his bedroom to slide his shoes on. "The black suit I always wear to social gatherings like this."

"You're so boring, Elliott. You gotta switch things up every once in a while. Like, maybe, wear a dress."

"I'd rather not get my ass kicked tonight, thanks," he laughs. 

"Okay. Well, you better get your ass in the car and come get me. Prom starts in less than an hour."

"See you in a minute then," he says, pocketing his phone and walking out the door.

***

Elliott doesn't like parties. He never really has much of a people person anyways, but he's had to adjust quite a bit after making a couple of friends. Amanda isn't usually the one that drags him to large gatherings like this one, but there's something about prom that just draws girls in - at least that's what he assumes was the reason she wanted to go so badly. 

He drives up to the front of her house and she's already outside waiting, wearing the blue dress she had bought for the occasion (he had seen her wear it a million times already). She gets in the passenger's side door and then they're heading to their high school at 10 mph below the speed limit (which doesn't last long because she is shouting at him about how he's driving slower than her great grandmother and he gases it and then they're driving 10 mph above the limit). He has to admit it gives him kind of a rush to drive like that, but he puts it at the back of his mind as he steps out of the car and looks at the crowd of people shuffling into the glass doors that he hates so much.

"I don't think I'm gonna go in," he says to her, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground. He kicks a stray pebble before looking up at her.

"Elliott - I'm gonna be there with you. You're gonna have fun, I promise. Hey - let's make this the most memorable night of our lives, okay?"

He isn't sure he wants to make anything of this night. He kind of (well, really) wants to go home right now and watch some Adventure Time and eat cheap microwave popcorn with Amanda until it's 3 AM. But he can tell by the look on her face that that is not happening - not tonight at least.

He's gonna have to get out of his comfort zone.

"Alright. But this is a one time thing with me, okay? Don't ever ask me to do something like this again because I don't like it - at all. But I'll do it for you-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get inside," she says, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the entrance.

He isn't one hundred percent sure but thinks he's going to throw up.

***

"Elliott! Amanda!" Beau exclaims, rushing over to the two of them with a cup in hand. "I was wondering if you two were going to show up or not!"

"Uh, yeah, about that... We would have been here earlier if someone hadn't been procrastinating," Amanda says, playfully nudging Elliott. 

"I was not procrastinating."

"So, you and Amanda? A thing?" Beau says, changing the subject.

"What? No!" Amanda says, laughing nervously afterwards. "He just had to drive me here, that's all."

"Oh, so you're both still single?" 

"Forever alone, right?" Elliott says, referring to the running joke about him - that he will never have a relationship. It didn't bother him, really, he's just waiting for the right guy. 

They talk for a little bit, small talk is all it really is, and once the conversation slows to just 'yes' and 'yeahs' all three of them split ways. Elliott walks over to the back of the crowded room and sits down in a chair so that he can get on his phone in peace. He's scrolling through his Twitter feed when someone pulls up a chair and sits beside him. He's expecting to see Amanda when he looks up, but is instead greeted with the sight of a tall, thin guy that he sees every so often in school, but doesn't know the name of. He looks back down at his phone and pretends he doesn't know he's there.

"Hi," the guy says. Elliott inwardly groans. He hates talking to people he doesn't know. In fact, it could be listed in the top three things he hates doing the most in life, right up there with taking tests.

"Hi," he replies, not even looking up. He retweets something but he isn't even sure what, and he's starting to shake at this point and he really wishes Amanda was over by him to tell this guy to back off.

"I'm Jared. Jared Warth. I'm in your Physics class."

"Oh."

"You're Elliott, right?" 

"Yeah."

Elliott thinks the guy should get the hint that he really doesn't want to socialize with him, but it's like he's either blind to the fact, or completely ignoring it because he doesn't shut up.

"Are you here alone?" he asks, causing Elliott's stomach to churn. He doesn't like the way this guy is talking to him at all. He's about to respond, but he's interrupted by Amanda walking over, with Parker hot on her tail. Parker is one of the dumbest guys in all of the school, but he's funny as hell, and actually pretty nice, so Elliott is definitely okay with him coming over right now. 

"Elliott! Why are you over here in the back- wait, who are you?" she exclaims, looking over towards Jared. Elliott looks up at Amanda and gives her a pleading look that says 'make him go away' and she instantly knows what to do.

"Jared- Jared War-"

"Okay, yeah, good for you. Come on, Elliott, Parker wants to show us some of his sweet dance moves," she says, yanking him up by his arm and leading them away from Jared.

"What? What dance moves? You think my moves are sweet?" Parker says, as he follows the two of them away from the table.

"Oh my God, shut up," she snaps at him.

"That's the guy that's holding the after party at his house. His parents are rich and his house is sick," Parker says.

"Oh, please tell me we aren't going to that," Elliott says, getting his arm free from her grasp after they're at least ten feet away from the guy. 

"Of course we are! What kind of a prom would this be if we didn't go to the after party?" she exclaims.

"Yeah, that's where all the booze is!" Parker exclaims, way too loudly, because, hello, they aren't old enough to be drinking. Elliott rolls his eyes. He's not exactly into drinking all that much, and he prefers not to be around people who are drunk or high. 

"Parker!" she snaps, glaring at him.

"Sorry."

"God. Anyways, yes, we're going. Don't worry, Jared is a nice guy, Elliott. You just don't know him yet."

"Yeah..." he says, not actually believing her, but he wants this night to go smoothly for her, because he knows she's been looking forward to it for ages. She looks gorgeous in her dress, her hair looks like it took hours to curl the way she did. He can tell Parker has his eyes glued to her even more than he usually did - which is saying a lot. Basically, Parker isn't even watching where he's walking and Elliott is ninety-five percent sure that he's going to fall on his face because he's not paying attention.

Parker is in the middle of dancing to a Miley Cyrus song and Amanda and Elliott are laughing their asses off, when they hear the distinct sound of arguing. More specifically, Oli and Kellin arguing. Elliott turns around to see if he can see where the commotion is, and he sees the two of them, yelling at each other right beside the punch table.

"I wish one of them would've stayed home," Amanda says, putting a hand on her hip and looking over at them. "If those two are in the same room then they're fighting. I wish they'd grow the hell up." 

"Yeah," 

Oli waves his arms in the air and calls Kellin a word Elliott wouldn't dare repeat and then stomps away. Kellin makes his way over to the three of them with a scowl on his face.

"What happened this time?" Amanda inquires.

"The usual, he's being an asshole."

"Why do you two never get along? I mean, what caused all this hatred in the first place?" Parker asks Kellin.

Elliott kind of zones out while Kellin answers because he looks over to Jared, whom he notices is staring at him from across the room. He immediately looks away and instead looks down at the floor and a wave of dread hits him. He has to go to to that guy's house and stick around for several hours while he possibly gets drunk as hell. 

And Elliott had thought he was nervous enough already. 

"Elliott? Elliott?" Beau repeats, jogging Elliott out of his troubled thoughts. He looks up at him and for the first time he's relieved to see him. And also, for the first time, he sees Beau as attractive. Maybe it's because he's comforting to him right now.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You look super uncomfortable. You want some punch?" he asks, handing a Styrofoam cup to him half filled with red.

Elliott looks behind Beau over at the snack table to see if Jared is still over there, and is relieved to see that he isn't.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm always uncomfortable at big gatherings - I'll be fine."

Beau doesn't look convinced. He puts a comforting hand on Elliott's shoulder and gives him a smile that makes him wonder why in the hell he's never given Beau a second look before now. Because, well, he's pretty as fuck, and the more Elliott stares into his eyes the faster he's falling for him. 

"Are you sure that you'll be fine? Is there anything I can get you?"

"No-"

"Well, hello, Elliott!" Jared exclaims from behind him. Elliott instantly looks at the ground and wishes Jared away. 

He isn't so lucky.

"Hi," he replies, quietly.

"Wanna dance? This is a good song to dance to," Jared says. He turns to face Jared and shake his head no, but Jared is already dragging him to the dance floor.

Jared slides his hand onto the small of Elliott's back and the other in his hand. It's a little too much, he thinks, and he really just wishes he wasn't there right then. His eyes are on the floor and he keeps them there, not daring to look into Jared's eyes. That's something too intimate and he knows he'll start crying if he does. He's already a nervous wreck , and the addition of someone being so pushy on him is about to break him. 

"Fuck you, you fucking cunt!" Oli shouts before shoving someone, whom Elliott can only assume is Kellin. Kellin stumbles back right into Jared and Elliott, causing Elliott to fall to the floor and Kellin to land on top of him.

Elliott is definitely relieved to have been separated from Jared, but it was replaced with a different awkwardness. Because now Kellin is on top of him and it's in an extremely suggestive position causing him to blush a deep crimson color that he knows damn well doesn't look flattering on him at all - not that it matters at the moment.

"Sorry," Kellin says hurriedly before climbing off of him and wiping the blood off of his face. 

"You're just mad because you can't face the fact that I'm better than you," Oli says, glaring over at Kellin. Oli is in the middle of running towards him when Mr. Hamilton stomps into the middle of them and Oli stops.

"All right, that's enough! Both of you, you out of here! Out!"

"But, sir," Kellin starts, but is abruptly interrupted.

"I won't hear it. You are not ruining tonight's prom. Out, now."

Elliott realizes he's still laying on the floor and attempts to stand up, but someone helps him the rest of the way. Someone which happens to be Beau. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah," he responds, blushing again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just one dance?" Parker begs for the third time. Elliott laughs and shakes his head because he knows Amanda is going to say no - for the third time.

"No, dude. I don't dance."

"Neither do I, but we can learn together..." 

"No."

"Oh come on, give old Parker a chance..." Elliott teases, smirking at her. 

"Elliott... You're crossing dangerous waters."

"Come on, even Elliott thinks you should."

"No," she says, turning away from Parker, and Elliott couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, because all he wanted was one dance with the girl he's had his eye on for two years. 

But Elliott also understands why she isn't interested - he is a bit of an airhead, and not very attractive anyways.

***

The rest of the school held prom is uneventful aside from Jared coming up to Elliott once more and making sure he was okay after falling earlier.

Yeah, should've asked right after it happened.

But Elliott said he was fine and thankfully Amanda came over and dragged him out of the building; saying that it was time for the afterparty. 

As they walk out to the car, she gets into the backseat instead of the passengers and Elliott looks back at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you getting back there?" he asks, starting the car. 

"I've got to change into my outfit."

"Uh, I thought you already had your outfit on; isn't it your prom dress?"

"Ugh, no," she grunts, yanking her dress off of herself and throwing it aside. He can't help but stare at her through the rear view mirror and laugh because he knows most guys would kill to have her undressing in the back of their car; especially Parker. Elliott finds himself instead wondering what she's changing into, and he can't help but mentally slap himself at how gay he was being. He's definitely letting his true colors shine tonight.

Amanda slips on an obscure band shirt and jeans and in the middle of buttoning them she screams at Elliott;

"Turn left here! Left left leftttttt!" 

Elliott nearly crashes the car into a fire hydrant as he swerves to the direction she told him, but he makes the turn without damaging anything (or either of them).

"Sorry, I forgot we were going to the after party," he says, composing himself. She laughs as she runs a hand through her hair in order to tame it.

"It's ok. Now Jared's house is like three miles from here and it's on the right. You can't miss it - it's huge. Two stories and it has one of those cool balconies on the back of it."

His stomach drops at the mention of Jared's name, but he doesn't say anything about the sickening feeling. He drives three miles down and parks across the street from the house (there are way too many cars to park right in front of it) and they both walk in together.

"Elliott! I'm so glad you came, I was worried you were going home," Jared exclaims as soon as he steps into the house. He smiles at him and then walks off with Amanda like a lost puppy. 

They're only there for two minutes before someone mentions alcohol and all hell breaks loose, well, in Elliott's opinion it's hell. Jared and another guy both bring out handfuls of hard liquor, and a shorter red headed guy walks behind them with a case of beer. 

"Let the real party begin!" Jared shouts, and the whole room gets loud and everyone rushes towards the liquid poison. Everyone except for Elliott. Well, at least that's what he thinks until Beau walks up to him with nothing in his hand. No cup and no beer. He looks up at Beau and gives him a shy smile.

"I don't drink," Beau explains, as if reading his mind. "Do you?"

"Occasionally. But not when I'm in big gatherings like this. I'm nervous enough as it is..."

"Aw, Elliott. Don't be nervous," he says, throwing a strong arm around his shoulders. "I'll be here to talk to whenever you need." 

"Oh, fuck off," Oli says, pushing past Kellin to get to where the drinks were. Beau rolls his eyes.

"Not you two again," Beau complains, taking his arm off of him, and he instantly misses the contact.

"I like you Beau, don't change that," Oli laughs, taking several huge drinks out of his cup. "Who I fight with is none of your business."

"Fair enough. From what I've seen I definitely don't want you mad at me."

***

Elliott spends the next hour sitting alone on a couch in the living room, reading through the books that had been left out on the coffee table. He's deeply concentrated in a book about dolphins when he's brought back to reality by the sound of drums. He looks across the room and realizes that there is a whole drum kit set up, along with two microphones and equipment for guitars and maybe a bass. There's a guy with tons of tattoos and a slight beard sitting behind the drum kit, hitting the cymbals and the bass drum a couple of times. He turns his attention back to the book while the band finishes setting up. 

Jared then sits down right beside him on the couch; so close that their legs are touching and it's enough to make that feeling of throwing up show up again.

"They call themselves "Fall Out Boy"," Jared says. It takes him a moment to realize what he's referring to, but he eventually does and he nods in response. "They're not the best, but they really wanted to play tonight and my best friend really likes them so I was pretty much left with no choice."

"Oh," is all Elliott replies with, because he doesn't want to keep the conversation going at all. He wants Jared to leave him alone, but he isn't that lucky.

The band starts into their first song and Jared is still right beside him. The lead singer has an amazing voice, Elliott thinks, and the song isn't half bad either. He's just beginning to relax a bit and get into the music when Jared puts his hand on his thigh. He looks down at his hand and then back at the band onstage. 

"I've got to use the restroom," he says right as he thinks of the excuse. He stands up and places the dolphin book back where it had been and begins walking away. He checks behind him once and is horrified to see Jared right behind him.

"I'll show you where it is," he says with a smirk. 

"I'm sure I can find it, thanks."

"No, I insist."

"No, really. I'd rather find it myself, thanks-"

"Come on, Elliott-"

"Is there a problem here?" Beau interrupts, his tone bitter. Jared glares at Beau and shakes his head.

"Nope. I was just going to get another drink," he says, walking away with an empty cup in hand.

"You okay?" he asks after Jared is far enough away from the two of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I'm just going to go use the restroom now." 

Beau nods and smiles before walking away. Elliott makes his way up the stairs and starts trying to navigate his way through the long hall to try to find an empty restroom. He soon realizes that all of the doors are closed, so he decides to choose one to open. The first one turns out to look like a master bedroom, so he leaves it alone just in case it happened to be Jared's parents room. He opens the door next to it and is stands in shock in the doorway at what he sees. Oli has his hand around Kellin's neck and his lips on his and it takes Elliott less than two seconds to take action.

"Get off of him!" Elliott shouts, rushing forward into the room and grabbing the back of Oli's shirt and yanking him back. 

"Hey, Elliott, it's okay-" Kellin starts, but Elliott isn't listening. There's adrenaline flowing through his veins and everything is just kind of in a blur. All he knows is that he thinks Oli is trying to hurt Kellin and there is no way in hell he's going to let that happen.

"No, it's not okay! Get the hell out of here, Oli!"

"Quit being a little bitch, Elliott," he spits, glaring at him. Kellin is a bit nicer about the matter, though.

"I, uh, Oli and I -"

"You're together? Then why was he choking you?"

The silence is uncomfortable to say the very least. 

"Elliott, I think it's best that you just leave now," Kellin laughs uncomfortably, motioning towards the door. "Just trust me when I say he's not hurting me, okay?"

Elliott leaves the room and closes the door behind himself feeling confused, but satisfied enough that Kellin wasn't being hurt.

***

"Where have you been?" Amanda shouts to Elliott over Fall Out Boy as he walks down the stairs. He's surprised they're still playing at that point, but actually kind of glad because they sound pretty good. 

"Bathroom."

"Well, Parker will not leave me alone, ok. I need you to get him off my ass. He won't drop the whole dancing thing and he's making me feel guilty as fuck for not doing it."

"Why don't you just let him have one dance? It isn't-"

"Fuck!" Jared shouts from across the room, loud enough to even make Fall Out Boy to stop playing and the bassist to give him a 'what the fuck' look. "I thought my parents had more liquor than this. Now we're fucking screwed-"

"Wait," the red head that had carried the beer into the room earlier interjected, "is Matty here? He's old enough to go buy some!"

"Of course he's here. If there's a party he's there. Has anyone seen Matty?"

"Shut up, Mate. I'm right 'ere," Matty says. He's scrawny as hell with messy hair and a cigarette between his fingers. "And I'm not wasting my good earned money on booze for you guys to guzzle."

"Never said I wanted you to buy it," Jared says, taking his wallet out of his pocket and thumbing through it. "Three hundred should be enough, I would think."

Matty looks reluctant at first but he takes a long drag from the cigarette before grabbing the cash from Jared. 

"I need a ride."

"Elliott has a car!" Amanda volunteers, causing Elliott to glare at her.

"What the fuck?" he whispers angrily.

"What? He needs a ride if we hope to get anymore alcohol, and you have one."

"And who is Elliott?" Matty asks her, walking up to the two of them. 

"Hi- him," she stutters, pointing at her friend with a shaky hand.

"Well then, as long as the pretty lady comes along for the ride then I'll do it," he says, giving her a lopsided smile. 

Elliott wants to argue, he really, really does, but he can totally tell that Amanda is into this Matty guy, and she would most likely kick his ass later if he did.

"I'll go too," Jared says, causing Elliott to cringe.

The ride to the liquor store is a quiet one, and it feels really awkward to Elliott, but he's the only one feeling like that. Jared is having the time of his life in the passengers seat, giving Elliott weird looks from time to time and it's making Elliott five times more anxious than he should be right now. 

"This is the one, right?" Elliott asks Matty as he parks his car in front of the small store. 

"Yeah," Matty replies, stepping out of the car and holding his hand out for Amanda to take (which she does, although with a shaky one).

Once they leave the car, Jared is instantly trying to make small talk, but it's just making him more uncomfortable.

"Do you like the party so far?" he asks, unbuckling his seat belt and turning in his seat so he can fully face Elliott. 

"It's good, yeah."

Jared scoots closer to him and smiles.

"What's your favorite part?"

What the hell is that even supposed to mean?

"The drinks," Elliott replies dryly, and he actually begins to consider getting one once they get back to the party, because if Amanda expects him to stay for the rest of the night he's going to need something to calm him down.

Jared laughs at his reply.

"I don't blame you. The alcohol is good once it hits your system. I feel on top of the world right now."

This is when Elliott starts to get extremely worried. Worried that now that Jared is not completely sober, he might hurt him. He's alone in his car with him, and he doesn't like it at all. Jared is just starting to lean forward towards Elliott when he backs up and unbuckles his seat belt.

"I'm going to go check on Amanda and make sure she's okay," he says, nearly tripping over himself as he gets out and runs into the store. He doesn't even looking behind him to see if he follows, he just needs to be away.

A bell chimes as he walks in the tiny store and all he sees are old men with large beer guts and beards. He sees no sign of neither Amanda nor Matty. 

Great, exactly what he needs - more anxiety.

He walks in circles around the store several times and almost decides to ask the store clerk if they've seen them when it hits him to check the bathrooms. He can't go in and check the female bathrooms obviously, so he walks into the males' room to see if Matty is there.

He isn't sure what to say (or do) when he sees his best friend pushed up against the wall with half of her clothes off and Matty pressed up against her.

"Amanda?" Elliott breathes, not able to say much else. He's not really sure what's going on, especially since, after all, she had just met the guy.

"Elliott, I, uh... We-"

"We were just coming out of here. How nice of you to drop in to check on us," Matty interrupts, redoing his belt and helping Amanda pick up some of her discarded clothing. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he says, wiping his hands on the front of his jeans. He feels bad that he interrupted what they were doing, but at least he's not being harassed by Jared.

"More than okay," Matty says under his breath as the three of them walk out of the bathroom. 

"Have you bought the alcohol yet?" Elliott asks, even though he's pretty sure he hasn't yet.

"No, I'll get on that. I'll be right out, babe," he says to Amanda, winking at her and then walking towards the cash register. 

"Elliott, I'm sorry you walked in on that."

He holds the door of the store open for Amanda as she walks through.

"I'm okay, seriously. There's no need to apologize."

"You sure? You seem really effected by something-"

"It's not you."

"Then what is it-"

"Elliott! I was wondering when you were going to finish checking on her," Jared exclaims. He's sitting on the hood of the car when they walk up, and jumps off once Elliott gets within arms reach of him. Elliott ignores how Jared looks him over as he gets into the driver's seat, and starts the car.


	3. Chapter 3

When they get back to the party, they're met with what can only be described as complete and total chaos. The place smells like weed (apparently someone had some there and decided to smoke it once they left), nearly everyone is shouting, and there's smoke coming from the kitchen. Jared screams as he runs into the house, snapping at everyone who was in his path.

"Booze!" the bassist from Fall Out Boy exclaims, grabbing one of the brown paper bags out of Elliott's hands. 

"Now you be careful how much of that you have, Pete. You remember what happened last time," the guitarist with a fro told him. Pete shrugs him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful," he says in a tone that you can just tell he isn't going to listen to his friend.

Elliott makes his way back to a safe spot (at least for now it's safe) at the bar in the kitchen. He sits there for a while, contemplating on whether or not he's going to have a drink. He watches Amanda and how Matty is all over her and is starting to wonder if she had already known Matty before now when Beau walks by in the kitchen and stops abruptly when he notices Elliott sitting there.

"Hey! Why are you sitting here? All alone?"

"Because I like being alone," he replies, but instantly regrets it because he thinks it might make Beau leave. He doesn't want Beau to leave. "But I don't mind you being around. It's just - certain people. And groups of people. I don't know..."

"It's okay - I understand," Beau says, turning around to open the fridge. As he's looking through it (and Elliott is totally staring at him while he does so) Jared sits down next to him.

"You look like you could use a drink," Jared says, putting an arm around Elliott's waist. 

"Yeah - I could use a drink," Elliott says, beginning to get up from his seat, but Jared stops him.

"I'll get it. It's the least I can do for such a pretty boy like you," he winks, walking around the counter and into the kitchen. Elliott isn't paying attention to Jared as he pours his drink. Instead his attention is focused back on Amanda and the red headed girl that's just walked up to her. By the looks of it, the red head isn't happy. Elliott is just about to go over and see what's going on when he is startled out of his thoughts.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Beau screams. Elliott stands up and turns around to see what's going on.

He's met with the sight of Beau punching Jared on the side of his face and then there's blood everywhere. Down the front of Jared's shirt, on his lip, and on Beau's knuckles. By the looks of it, Beau was ready to strike him again, but Jared crouches down on his knees and wipes the blood off his face with the back of his hand and stands back up to face him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Warth? You've been fucking with him all night, and now you're trying to drug him? You fucking son of a bitch!"

Beau doesn't let up - he punches him in the gut this time. 

"Go fuck yourself, Bokan! Mind your own god damn business. What I do in my free time is none of your-"

Punch. 

Jared goes down and doesn't come back up after that one. 

"You're pathetic," Beau spits, glaring down at him before meeting Elliott's gaze.

"What happened?" Elliott asks in a small voice. He has a feeling he pieced together what it was, but he wanted to make sure. Beau walks around the counter and pats him lightly on the shoulder.

"He tried to drug your drink, but he didn't even come close to succeeding."

Right then he isn't sure what came over him. Elliott shrugs Beau's hand off of him and grabs his face and kisses him. He can hear people shouting at him but he can't understand what they're saying. He's got his lips on Beau's and that's all he really knows. 

It's not until a while into the kiss that Elliott realizes that Beau isn't kissing him back. In fact, he hasn't moved at all since he had started kissing him.

Elliott nearly trips over himself as he steps back away from him. He doesn't look up at him; he doesn't even ask what's wrong, he already knows. Instead, he runs out of the house. He runs away from it all. He runs to his car and then gets in, only to sit and stare at the moon with tears in his eyes and a pain in his gut that he can tell is going to last for weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

He is fast asleep when there's a loud, rapping noise on the side window and he looks out to see Amanda with a grin on her face and some seriously messed up hair. 

"Hey," she greets, opening the door and grabbing Elliott's wrist to pull him out.

"Leave me alone," he says, grabbing his arm back. He's done with parties and booze and people. He just wants to go home.

"Nope. No can do," she says, her smile never leaving her face. "I need to introduce you to someone."

"I've met enough people tonight, thanks."

"I'm not giving you the option," she laughs, dragging him back inside the noisy house. "Meet Matty," she says, stopping in front of said person. 

"I've already met Matty-"

"My new boyfriend," she interrupts, earning a surprised look from Elliott. 

"Boy- boyfriend? You just met him!"

"Actually," Matty says, throwing a cigarette butt onto the ground and stomping on it, "we've known each other for quite a while."

"I'm so confused."

"This is the first time I've seen Matty single. He was always with another girl and I fucking hated her guts."

"So did I," Matty laughs.

"Why are you telling me this?" Elliott asks.

"Because I'm afraid that girl is going to show up at our apartment pissed tonight," she replies, looking around cautiously. "She's a psycho bitch, okay, trust me." 

Which was just great. That's really what Elliott needs at the moment - more reasons to be anxious.

"Are you okay?" she asks him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Well, what would have been comforting under normal circumstances, but right now he doesn't want to be touched by anyone. He shrugs her off.

"No."

"Why? What's wrong-"

"Hi," Parker says, interrupting the conversation thru were having and standing in between Elliott and Amanda. "You probably forgot that I was here, but yeah. I am."

"Uh, okay? Hi?" Amanda replies, putting a hand on her hip. 

Elliott was once again relieved that Parker showed up.

"I'm a man too!" Parker slurs, pointing at Amanda and then glaring over at Matty.

"We know you're a guy, Parker. What's your problem?" she asks.

"My problem is the lack of this-" he says before rushing forward and kissing Amanda, sloppily as fuck by the looks of it.

Elliott starts to feel even worse when he realizes that that's probably exactly how he kissed Beau. 

One would've thought that Amanda would've been the one to break the kiss, but Matty is all too quick, and his fist collides with Parker's cheek, causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. Matty grabs Amanda's arm and drags her back behind himself as he glares down at him. 

"Don't you dare touch her, you asshole! If you even try to do that again-"

Parker surprises everyone by cutting Matty off mid-sentence by pulling his leg so that he falls on the floor next to him. Then they're fighting each other on the floor, and everyone in the room is watching. People are cheering the fight on too, hollering for it to continue on. 

Amanda is the one that stops it. 

"Stop! Stop it!" she shouts, pulling Matty up by the back of his shirt. He's clearly the one that was winning, by the look of Parker. He then stands up and flips off Matty before walking out the front door. 

"You're mine," Matty says before kissing her.

***

Elliott is busy typing an email to his mother on his phone when he notices Fall Out Boy stops playing their constant stream of live music rather abruptly. He looks up to see Beau grabbing the microphone stand away from the lead singer and tapping on it.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing - oh it is, okay. Hi, I'm Beau," he says, earning some serious evil eyes from the bassist. 

"Do you mind explaining why you stopped the sexy angel from singing?" the bassist asks from his microphone. 

"I want to apologize to someone. To Elliott," he says. Everyone starts looking around to find where he is, and within seconds all eyes are on him and he feels sick. "I didn't mean to not kiss you back. I was just nervous as hell." 

His jaw drops and he's suddenly unaware of all the attention on him. The only thing he's aware of is Beau.

"And yeah. That's about it," Beau says before just jogging off the stage and towards the back of the room where Elliott is sitting.

"Let's try this again. This time I'll be prepared when you kiss me."

He blushes intently as he takes Beau's hand and is led to the middle of the room. 

"We're gonna try to do our best at picking a song," the bassist says with a devilish smirk on his face. "Anyways, here's Wonderwall."

"Pete," the lead singer groans, looking over at him.

"Okay okay. This is one of our songs. And it's called Sugar, We're Going Down."

Elliott is completely unaware of the tempo and the lyrics. In fact, he doesn't even hear the song. He's too busy staring into Beau's eyes and making sure he doesn't trip over himself. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer to get it right," Beau says, kissing Elliott softly on the lips. 

The night was a complete and total disaster for the most part, but Elliott thinks that the ending makes up for it and he actually thinks of it as one of the best nights of his life.


End file.
